


cherry coke

by marina_rocher



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/pseuds/marina_rocher
Summary: Dan gets sweaty when he's drunk.





	cherry coke

Dan gets sweaty when he’s drunk. He’s always wearing those heavy jumpers with a t-shirt underneath, and whenever there’s a minimum dose of alcohol in his system, at least a glass or two of cherry coke cocktail, still half-full in his hand, his hair starts clinging to his temples in lovely curls.

“Hey, big man.” Dan is loud and smiley when Phil grabs him by the waist and steadies them both. It’s hot in the bar, he feels his cheeks reddening as well, and a droplet of sweat rolls down Dan’s neck and disappears under his collar. Phil follows it with his eyes.

“Big, you say?” Dan smirks. He’s a bit taller as it is but tonight he occupies so much space that Phil almost feels as if he has to look up to meet his eyes. He likes it, he admits to himself.

He glides a hand up Dan’s hips and easily slides it under his shirt to feel the slippery skin underneath. Dan even smells stronger. That bitter scent of his almond shampoo and honey body wash. It’s delicious, like cookie dough or a candle.

“I want to take you home.”

Phil smiles witnessing what follows. No matter how confidently and sexy and dominantly Dan acts in public, all bright smiles and loud jokes, there’s another version of Dan that comes into the picture right now.

Dan lowers his gaze and goes through his hair with his fingers. He’s hard, and Phil encourages him by running his fingertips up Dan’s spine.

“Are you coming with me?”

Dan’s clinging to him the whole ride home, getting sweatier with every passing second as they’re slowly drifting through the traffic. He’s unzipped his coat, scarf hanging dangerously low around his neck. His upper lip is glistening with sweat.

“Fuck, you’re needy,” Phil whispers when they step inside. Dan falls on his knees and starts unzipping Phil’s jeans. “Get up, I want you on the bed.”

It’s pleasantly hot in the room, and Dan is so languid and moaning and fantastically sweaty that Phil almost doesn’t want to do anything about it. He stares at Dan’s outstretched body, long legs shaking the trousers off, the jumper lifted to reveal the coarse hairs on his belly.

“I might let you come in me tonight.” Dan’s also very very loose when he’s drunk.

Phil shudders in anticipation, feels something dangerous traveling along the chest and into his throat.

Dan almost never allows him to do that. Not that Phil ever requested it or even specifically wanted. He doesn’t like how guys in porn claim their territory by having unprotected sex and showering everything in cum as some form of an emasculating ritual. That’s just stupid. Besides, Dan doesn’t like to be messy, not usually. He doesn’t ever allow sperm to dry on his skin, and he’s the first to get up and get them wet wipes. And if he gets too sweaty, he likes to take showers, dragging Phil after him, still a bit giggly in a post-sex bliss.

But Phil is on a slightly different level of arousal right now. Seeing Dan so openly unrestrained, so willingly unbound sends sparks down Phil’s back.

He throws his clothes on the floor, right after Dan’s jeans, and leans over him, pressing into the mattress with his knuckles, holding himself slightly above Dan. Dan’s eyes are half-closed in a dimly lit room, all edges soft, skin glistening, hair clinging to his forehead.

Dan always says he likes him to go fast but it’s only when Phil teases him with careful touches and keeps them both from finishing too soon that he moans so sweetly, stretches under him like a feline, cums for so long and so gloriously like it’s the first time. The skin on his waist is soft and slippery, and when Phil helps him by pushing the jumper above his head, he sees that the t-shirt is soaking wet.

Dan smells especially strongly under his underarms, in the crease of his neck, between his thighs. Phil licks the skin there slowly, buries his nose and blows, smiling at the goosebumps forming on Dan’s skin.

“You’re so fucking…”

Phil chuckles and presses his tongue between Dan’s buttcheeks, lifts his legs up high.

“Oh god, oh god.”

Phil slips two fingers inside and they enter easily.

“Ahhh…”

Whenever they have sex like this, Phil is insanely grateful that they live alone. He still remembers the embarrassment of crying out loud the first time Dan fucked him in his parents’ house. It was dangerous and stupid and completely worth it. Now their bodies are slapping against each other, voices mixed together, and they don’t even care about the neighbours most of the time. Maybe after the fact, but definitely not while they’re enjoying themselves.

He doesn’t warn Dan before spilling into him, deep and hot and so tight. Dan’s coming on both their chests with a sweet moan that seems to last forever as if he’s not letting go of a piano key.

Dan is trapped under him but it doesn’t seem like he wants to rush to the bathroom or open the bedside drawer. His face is soft and relaxed as if he’s sleeping, but there’s a faint smile on his lips, so tempting to kiss. They should open the window and let the fresh air in, probably go to the shower and wash off the sweat, the cum, the cigarette smoke from the bar still clinging to their hair. But they don’t. Phil reaches to turn the lamp off and buries his nose in Dan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr @muchdan !


End file.
